


Decoy

by Nightdog_Barks



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Bets, Comment Fic, Dare, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Introspection, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightdog_Barks/pseuds/Nightdog_Barks





	Decoy

  
A very short comment-fic, written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/deelaundry/profile)[**deelaundry**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/deelaundry/) 's [Fic Challenge](http://deelaundry.livejournal.com/285600.html). Further details under the cut. Wilson, no warnings, spoilers for last night's episode, PG-13 rating. 176 words. No beta, unpublished.

The prompt: "House gave Wilson ten days to 'get back into it.' What happens when the ten days are up, if Wilson doesn't?"

  
 _  
**Decoy**   
_

  
Wilson stares at the phone. It stares back at him.

 _Go ahead_ , it seems to say. _Pick me up. You know you want to._

"No, I don't," Wilson says, and then looks around quickly, sure that someone's overheard him talking to an inanimate object on his desk.

Damn House. If it hadn't been for him, Wilson wouldn't be in this stupid predicament. If Wilson _hadn't_ said anything, though, hadn't staked House to a precise time limit, House would have been hounding him every day, would have been breaking into his apartment (again), bugging his phone, signing him up for JDate, slipping porn into his interoffice mail.

Wilson sighs. It's come down to this, the tenth day, and he's still not ready. At this rate, he doesn't know if he ever _will_ be ready, but it's time to fight fire with fire, and if he has to bring in a ringer, that's what he'll do. Anything to get House off his back.

He picks up the phone, punches in a number.

"Hello?" Wilson says. "Robin?"

~ fin

  
 _Note:_  
Robin was the beautiful call girl in "Airborne."


End file.
